You are never alone, understand?
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: We all assume when Helen got pregnant in the 1880's she went to James- he was after all, a Doctor and one of her closest friends. But let's face it, this is a Teslen story!
1. Chapter 1

You are never alone, understand?

**Okay this is my first story sooooo yeah, I hope you like it!**

We all assume when Helen got pregnant in the 1880's she went to James- he was after all, a Doctor and one of her closest friends. But let's face it, this is a Teslen story!

Helen sat in her father's study in silence. How could she have missed this?

'_I'm a Doctor, damn it! I'm supposed to know these things!_' She thought to herself.

'_I guess part of me knew before now, but how could I accept this? With John as Jack the Ripper?_' Helen was slowly coming to terms that after the source blood, John became Jack and would never be the same. And neither would she. Helen knew she would forever feel to blame. And now... and now she was pregnant.

She knew she had to talk to one of _them_. She couldn't talk to Nigel and definitely not John. That left James and Nikola. It could be James but that felt wrong. She knew he wouldn't say it right to her face, but he would be so disappointed. Besides, he was in Paris at the moment.

That meant it was she was left with Nikola. But she had no idea how he would react. Helen cringed at the very idea of him being angry or hurting him. Before the days of The Five, Helen and Nikola spent every minute together. They sometimes even fell asleep her library, just cuddled together. Helen knew that had John not stepped into their lives, she would have let Nikola win her heart. And now, he was all she had left.

Nikola's POV

Nikola sat in his study. While tiny, it was his little corner of the universe. Quietly getting up from his desk, Nikola walked over to his bookshelf.

'_What to read_?' He wondered to himself. Then he spotted it. '_A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens_.' Nikola smiled and picked it up, heading to his big comfy chair in the corner of the room. When Nikola first read the book, he had received it from Helen as a birthday gift. He had been sceptical at first, but soon found it to be a wonderful read.

Nikola was only half a chapter in when a harsh knocking came upon his door. He stood and taking deep strides and quickly ended up at the door. Grasping the cold metal handle, Nikola opened the door.

Helen decided not to take the carriage. That would involve too many uncomfortable questions. So instead she ran. At first it was a brisk walk, but by the time she got thinking about everything, she needed to be to get to his house faster.

Upon reaching his home she stopped. What if he wouldn't comfort her? What if he didn't even let her in? Trying to shake her fear away, Helen approached his door. She knocked once, very quietly. Realizing he would not hear her, she pounded her fist on the door. She stopped and considered leaving. By then however it was too late. Nikola had opened the door.

"Helen? What are you doing here at this late hour?" Seeing the wonderful Helen Magnus at his door in the middle of the night was something of a surprise. While Nikola always enjoyed Helen's company, he could tell that tonight something was not right.

"I..." She had tears welling up in her eyes, her hair had fallen out into tiny tendrils, and she was overall, dishevelled.

"What's wrong?" Nikola was never one to be concerned by other's emotions, but this was Helen. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

"Can... can I come in?" Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard.

"Of course. Of course." He ushered her inside and took her to the study. He put her in his comfy chair.

"Would you like something to drink?" He said, walking to the scotch cabinet. Helen just shook her head as her lips trembled. Leaving the cabinet, Nikola marched back across the room, and knelt before Helen.

"Helen...what's wrong?" She ducked her head. Nikola cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Helen, please tell me; what's wrong?"

Helen looked him right in the eye. She had come all this way to tell him. So why couldn't she?

"Nikola..." Her vision blurred as she was bombarded by tears.

"Nikola, I'm pregnant." She felt herself break as sobs wracked her body.

Nikola sat for a moment shocked. Pregnant? With John's...? But before he could say anything Helen let a sob out her body, followed by another and another.

"I'm sorry Nikola, I'm so sorry, I should've come..." She was barely getting the words out as she stood to leave. Nikola however, pulled her down onto his lap and held her tight. Helen gripped his top, and bawled into his shoulder.

"Oh, Helen..." He rubbed her back in small circles and rocked back and forth.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. It'll be okay."

"H...how?" Her tears were slowing and turning into small hiccups.

"Because you are never alone. Do you understand? Never."

**Let me know if you think this story should continue: ie, Her decision to freeze the embryo, her pregnancy, and Ashley's birth. Thanks! ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After crying for about half an hour, Helen had fallen asleep. Nikola picked her up and brought her upstairs, laying her on his bed. He then went downstairs, and back to his study. Flopping down in his comfy chair, Nikola let out a long sigh, dropping his head in his hands. Helen, his Helen, was pregnant with John's child. He felt like he was going to be sick. The very idea of John with Helen made him both sad and angry. This... this was heartbreaking and made him furious. And Nikola wasn't mad at Helen. It wasn't her fault she had fallen for a murderous snake. Nikola was mad at John. First, he comes into their lives, and steals Helen's heart, only to violently break it later. And know he had left her pregnant and alone.

Helen's POV

Helen shifted, and opened her eyes. They felt sore and her throat hurt. She groggily sat up and looked around.

'_Where...?_' For a moment Helen had no idea where she was. She turned to face the bedside table. Sitting in a rectangular frame was a picture of herself, laughing, with Nikola standing behind her smiling.

'_That's right. I'm at Nikola's_.' Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, Helen stood and started for downstairs. Walking down the staircase, Helen's eyes spotted even more pictures. There was one of Nikola as a child sitting with his family, another of Nikola and Helen two Christmases ago, and one of The Five.

'_Where did Nikola go?_'

"Nikola?" Rounding two more corners, Helen bumped right into Nikola.

"Oh! Nikola!"

"Helen! Are you all right?" He looked up to meet her eyes. She was smiling shyly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Nikola looked at her with serious eyes and Helen knew he wasn't talking about their run in.

"I'm... I'm not sure." This time Helen refused to break down.

"How about we take a walk?"

Nikola's POV

"How about we take a walk?" Nikola knew she hated being weak. If they were alone then she was more likely to let her walls of perseverance shatter. If they were out in the open, where people could see them, she could keep her posture.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea."

"Then this way milady." He bowed deeply and offered her his elbow. Helen laughed lightly at took his elbow.

"Oh my shining knight!" She remarked sarcastically. Nikola stumbled back feigning injury.

"How you wound me!" Nikola clutched his heart and pouted.

"Are we going for a walk?"

"Well, if you insist..." Nikola grabbed his coat.

"Did you bring a coat or shawl with you?" Helen shook her head.

"I was in a hurry."

"Alright, then have mine."

"I couldn't."

"Helen, it's 2 in the morning. You'll freeze three steps out the door. Please, take my coat."

Helen's POV

While Nikola had said 'please,' Helen knew he wasn't asking. Helen had to admit he was right. At the end of August the nights were getting chillier. And while it was two in the morning, people would still be outside. A woman walking around with a man who she was not courting with while wearing his coat would be scandalous. Nikola extended his coat to her.

'_Why not?_' And with that, she took his coat.

Once they were outside, Helen noticed he wasn't wearing a coat.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat? You were the one who said it would be cold out."

"I was figuring we could swing back at your house so you could change and pick out one of your own coats, causing you to hand mine back and then I would have a coat. Really, my dear Helen, it's a simple chain of events." Helen laughed lightly and playfully punched Nikola in the arm.

After rounding several corners, they ended up at her house. Walking up the steps, Nikola opened the door for her. Almost immediately, they were greeted by one of the maids.

Nikola's POV

"Oh, Miss Magnus! Where have been? Your father got home from his trip not an hour ago and has been searching the house top to bottom for you!"

"Relax, Claire. I just went to visit Mr. Tesla." Helen smiled gently to the other woman.

'_No matter how hard it will be, Helen will make a wonderful mother_.' Nikola thought to himself.

"Oh, I see. Hello Mr. Tesla." Claire curtseyed slightly towards Nikola and he nodded politely to her.

"I'll go and find your father." She responded, ducking her head and disappearing around a corner.

"Maybe I should disappear as well. You would probably like to spend time with your father." Nikola turned to leave, but Helen grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave. I haven't told father yet. If I do, I don't want to be alone."

"Alright. If that's what you want." Helen nodded and Nikola squeezed her hand lovingly. He let go just in time as the maid came back.

"Your father is in the study. He says to come down as soon as you're ready." Nikola suddenly realized he would have no patience for house staff as Helen nodded to the woman and gave her thanks. It was only after the maid left, did they head to the study.

Upon reaching the study, Nikola stopped Helen.

"Helen..."

"What's wrong?" Nikola smirked.

"Your hair is all messed up."

"Oh." She reached behind her head and tugged out a clip. Her golden locks tumbled down onto her shoulders. Nikola could smell her perfume from the short distance between them. Right now he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless, but he couldn't. Not now. Right now he was to be her friend, the person she could lean on.

"There. All done." Helen had pulled some of her hair out of her eyes but the rest still hung loose down her shoulders.

"Are you ready? You don't have to tell your father."

"Yes, I know but Father will know I'm upset about something and he'll find out later anyways. Now's a good of time as any right?"

"Right. Let's go then shall we?" Nikola pulled on the brass handle that opened the study.

Helen's POV

She and Nikola walked into the study arm in arm towards her father who was sitting in his chair beside the fireplace.

"Hello Father." Gregory Magnus turned around to face her.

"Ah, Helen my darling, how wonderful it is to see you again." Helen walked the distance to father and hugged him fiercely.

'_I_ _hope he accepts what's happened. I don't think I could bare it if he never talked to me again_.' When they separated, her father finally noticed Nikola and stiffened somewhat.

"Mr. Tesla."

"Mr. Magnus, sir."

"What brings you here this evening?"

"I went to visit Nikola and decided to have him over, Father." Helen interjected. Nikola and her father never seemed to get along; and she had no idea why.

"I see. Well, then let us sit down." Gregory gestured to the assortment of chairs, sitting down in own. Helen sat across from him on the tiny couch with Nikola beside her.

"How was your trip, Father?"

"Oh, quite well actually. I came across a herd of chimeras and colony of pixies."

"Really? That sounds quite fascinating." When her father looked at her strangely, Helen knew she had to tell him.

"Helen, are you all right? You look rather pale." Helen looked down at her hands and then up to Nikola. While he wasn't saying anything, his eyes were telling her everything would be all right.

"Father…"

"Yes?"

"Father, I'm pregnant."

**Let me know what you think Gregory's reaction should be! ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikola's POV

Gregory Magnus stared at his daughter for what seemed like decades. Then he turned towards where Nikola was sitting.

"Get out of my house." Gregory looked down avoiding Nikola's eyes.

"Sir?"

"I said…" Gregory's voice was low but rising.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Helen stood abruptly.

"Father! He's not…" Gregory turned and pointed towards Helen.

"Get out of my sight." He sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Get out of my sight." He repeated in a whisper.

Nikola stood and guided Helen out of the study. They kept walking until the two of them reached an unknown hallway. Helen looked at Nikola with fear in her eyes.

"Helen…"

"Nikola…I've…I've never seen him…"

"I know."

"He won't even look at me! I thought he would understand! I thought… and now he thinks you're the father…" Tears had sprung to her eyes and her breathing was getting rapid. Nikola grabbed her by the shoulders, one hand coming to cup her face.

"Helen, look at me." Her tears were now flowing silently and freely.

"Your father is upset now. But he won't be forever."

"Are you s..sure?"

"Yes I am. But until he's cooled down we're going upstairs to pack your things." Nikola smiled as Helen's calm face turned to one of confusion.

"Pack my things?"

"Yes. You can live with me until your father calms down."

"Really Nikola? You would do that? For me?"

"Yes. I want you to come and live with me." Helen smiled so brightly Nikola felt his heart melt. Suddenly Helen threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Niko." She whispered in his ear. Nikola wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

Helen's POV

Helen rushed upstairs. Entering her room, Helen pulled her suitcases from under the bed. She had told Nikola to stay downstairs. '_I will be faster_' she had said. Helen headed to closet, drawing out as many dresses as she could.

When she was done there, she headed to her bathroom for all her makeup. Before leaving, she stopped to look in the full length mirror. Sighing, she put a hand on her stomach.

"Don't you worry little one. Nikola will take care of us."

Nikola's POV

Nikola Tesla was a vampire. Which meant he didn't scare easy. But the fact was he was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Helen, while at any minute Gregory Magnus could walk around the corner and see him. And that scared him.

Luckily, Helen came down the stairs with not one, but two suitcases.

"Ready?" She seemed excited to leave, which made Nikola glow inside.

"Yes, I think I have everything."

"We can always sneak back in..."

"It's my house, Nikola! I don't need to sneak in!"

"But I do!" They stood for a minute just giggling before Helen sobered up.

"I should probably leave a note for Father."

"Helen, you're a big girl. Besides, I'm sure my house is the first place he'll look."

"I suppose you're right." Nikola stretched his hand over to grasp hers.

"I said everything will be alright and it will." Helen squeezed his hand tight.

"I hope you're right."

Helen's POV

Nikola had taken her things up to the guest room, so Helen went and sat in the parlour. She sat down by the window and look out at the now morning sky.

'_I feel so safe here with Nikola_.' She thought. '_He's been so sweet to me. And all I ever did was look at someone else_.'

It was at that precise moment that Nikola walked in the room.

"I see you like the window seat. It's quite lovely in the spring afternoons when the sun shines in and you have a good book with you." Helen smiled at the thought, when she suddenly pictured a herself reading to a little boy or girl. She turned to Nikola, very serious.

"Nikola?"

"Yes Helen?" He had made his way to the big chair across from her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Nikola's POV

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

Helen's POV

"Why are you being so nice to me, when I'm pregnant with the child of the very man you despise?"

"Helen..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"How can you look at me?"

"Because... because you're beautiful no matter what. Even if it's with John's child. As to why, it's well... because I... I love you."

**I'm trying to decide if I should make this AU or follow the normal timeline...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long to update, my brain froze and I couldn't write a single thing!**

**Okay soooooo from this point on this story is AU. I will probably write a series off of this one that follows the normal timeline. But untill then it's AU**

**And for all those Teslen fans (You most likely are if you're reading this story) I have a little surprise for you! Follow this link for some wonderful snippets from season 4! WARNING! SPOILERS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

.com/watch?v=1f48HglKq20

Helen' POV

He loved her? Of course he loved her. It had been very obvious over the years. But the fact he had said it out loud, stunned her. She must have showed her surprise because Nikola started wriggling around uncomfortably.

"Helen, I'm..."

"Oh, Nikola." Helen smiled sweetly, stood, and walking over, sat on the arm of the chair.

"Helen, I was out of line. Please forgive me." Helen leant over slightly.

"You weren't out of line." She whispered. By now their noses were millimetres apart, their breath mingling. Helen moved those millimetres closer and softly pressed her lips to his for a sweet but soft kiss.

"You weren't out of line." She whispered again once they separated.

Nikola's POV

Helen Magnus, the Helen Magnus, had just kissed him. And told him not to apologize for loving her. What a day.

Helen's POV

"Nikola? Are you all right?" He just sat there for a long moment not saying anything. Then he broke out into a big toothy grin. He stood up and in one fluid movement, pulled Helen; swinging her around the room. She let out a startled gasp that quickly turned to laughter.

"I'm perfect." Nikola continued to spin Helen around the room.

"Nikola! S...stop! I'm getting dizzy!" It was hard speaking through her laughter. Nikola brought them to a halt and looked at sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." Helen smiled and steadied herself against him. Leaning up she pecked him on the cheek.

"It's alright." The two of stood in silence for the longest time.

'_How could I not have seen him? Whatever did I see in John?_'

Nikola's POV

'_Finally things are going to be right._' Nikola smiled down at Helen.

"Are you hungry? It's probably time for breakfast. I know how to make mean fried eggs." Helen smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his.

"I would love breakfast." Nikola led her out of the parlour and into the kitchen. Sitting her at the table, he opened the fridge and took out everything he needed.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have milk?" Sifting through the fridge, Nikola pulled out the milk.

"I do! Would you like some?"

"Yes please." Nikola marched to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses. Pouring the white liquid into the glasses he handed one to Helen.

"Thank you, Nikola." He nodded and turned to the counter. Turning on the gas stove and cracked some eggs.

"So, Nikola..." Helen said, looking down at her milk.

"Yes Helen?"

"I was wondering when you wanted me to leave." Nikola stopped what he was doing and turned to face her again.

"Leave? Helen you just got here."

"Yes, I know but I don't want to be a bother. My father won't be angry forever."

'_I wish he would_.' Nikola thought to himself.

"Helen, you can stay as long as you like. My home is your home."

"But..."

"What? Unless you want to leave..."

"No! I mean I love it here but, I don't want to over stay my welcome. You have no responsibility to me or... or my baby." The last part came out in just a whisper and Nikola barely heard it.

"Helen. I already told you. I love you and will take care of you as long as you need me. That includes letting you live here. As long as you want."

Helen's POV

He really loved her. He _really_ loved her. Loved her enough to let her live at his house, even though her father had kicked her out, even though she was pregnant with Jack the Ripper's baby. Suddenly, Helen wished this baby wasn't John's. Instead she wished it was Nikola's. He loved her so utterly and completely. Unlike John. He had loved her too, but he lied to her. He lied about being Jack and he lied to her about trying to stop the killing. Nikola had never lied to her. He was always honest. Always.

"Really? You'll let me stay as long as I like?"

"Yes, I will." With that last statement, Helen got up walked the distance to Nikola and kissed him soundly. When they came up for air Helen looked Nikola squarely in the eyes.

"And what if I don't want to leave?"

"Then don't." She smiled and Nikola leaned in for another kiss. But Helen ducked away and pointed to the stove.

"Make breakfast. We're hungry." She said putting a hand on her abdomen. Nikola smirked.

"Cheeky." Helen winked and sat down at the table.

'_This could be the beginning of something wonderful_.' Helen thought as she sipped her milk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sanctuary season 4 in 2 days! It comes out the day after my birthday, so technically it's my birthday gift! Xp**

Nikola's POV

It had been two days since Helen moved in. It had been one day since Nikola had asked to court her. She had readily agreed and they had spent the next hour dancing around the parlour. And it was today, while Helen was out, that Gregory Magnus came by the house.

Nikola was in the study when there was a pounding on the door. Before Nikola even could even open the door, Gregory barged in.

"Where's Helen?" Almost instantly, Nikola bristled.

"She's out."

"Where?"

"She said she was going shopping."

"When will she be back?"

"Soon. Would you like to sit down? We need to talk." Nikola motioned to the study. Gregory walked in and sat_ in Nikola's __**favourite**__ chair_. Letting it go, Nikola chose the chair across from Gregory.

"Damn straight we need to talk."

"Something to drink?"

"I'm fine." By now both men were sitting across from each other in the study. The two men glared at each other for quite some time when Gregory finally spoke.

"How dare you go and get my daughter pregnant? You're not her husband! You aren't courting her!"

'_If only you knew_.' Nikola cleared his throat and stared at Gregory.

"Mr. Magnus. It's not my baby. It's Montague John Druitt's." Nikola watched the chain of expressions cross Magnus' face: Confusion, realization, sadness, and finally, anger.

"Druitt? The…"

"The Ripper, Sir."

"Then why are you watching over Helen? I had the impression you hated Mr. Druitt."

"I do. Now more than ever. But the fact is Sir, I love your daughter. It's not her fault what that monster did to her. I will love her no matter what."

"I see."

"But, speaking of Helen…"

Helen's POV

Helen had taken Nikola's carriage to go shopping. She had decided to make Nikola a cake for all he's done. Pulling the carriage into the stable, Helen demounted the carriage and put the horse away. Once she had grabbed her bags, she head to the house. It was just before she stepped inside that she noticed the carriage in front of the house.

'_I wonder who's_ _here?_' Opening the door, Helen shuffled inside.

"Nikola! I'm home!" Nikola came around the corner and immediately took the bags from her.

"Helen! Let me take these. You shouldn't be stressing yourself."

Nikola's POV

"Nikola, please! I'm not even a month along. Give me the bags!" Nikola watched as Helen dissolved into laughter. He also watched as Gregory moved to stand in the study's doorway from the corner of his eye. Nikola took this as an opportunity to show Gregory the love he had for his daughter.

"You are not getting these!" He held them up, just out of Helen's reach. She gave a huff of disappointment, pouted and then as Nikola danced back towards the kitchen, she chased after him.

Dropping the bags carefully on the table, Nikola let Helen catch him. When she was close enough, Nikola pulled Helen in close and kissed her passionately. Helen moaned, and reached her hand around to grab a fistful of hair, pulling them together closely.

'_As much as I love this, I don't want her father seeing this._' Nikola slowly separated them, much to Helen's dismay. She pouted against his lips.

"You're incorrigible."

"But you love me."

"I do." It was then that Gregory made his presence known.

Helen's POV

Where was that coughing coming from? Helen turned in Nikola's arms to see her father in the kitchen doorway.

"Father?"

"Hello, Helen." Quickly detangling from Nikola she warily walked towards her father.

"What are you doing here?" Her father walked the rest of the distance between them slowly, head down.

"Helen, I came here to apologize for yelling at you. I came here hoping you would forgive me." Helen took one more step closer so that eye to eye.

"It's not me you need to apologize to." She said in a small voice, looking back towards Nikola. Gregory walked past Helen to Nikola.

"I'm sorry, Nikola. I was irrational. I should not have just assumed it was you." Nikola sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Sir." The two men shook hands, and when Gregory turned back to Helen, she engulfed him in a hug.

"I forgive you too." She whispered.

Nikola's POV

After everyone was forgiven, Nikola invited Gregory to dinner. Helen spent most of that time in the kitchen, so unlike herself. Nikola walked in to see her chopping carrots. He circled his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to make dinner? We could go out to dinner."

"No really it's fine. I'm already halfway through making it and if I'm going to have a baby, I really need to know how to cook."

"Are you saying you're improvising on this dinner?" Nikola looked at the now chopped carrots in mock horror.

"No, I know how to cook; I just need to learn to do it more often." Nikola laughed and lightly kissed her on the cheek, picking up a knife.

"What do you need me to do?"

"What I need is for you to go socialize with my father."

"He went out to get some good wine. Said I had none. That was the one of two things we agreed on."

"Oh? And the other thing?"

"We both agreed you're smart and beautiful."

"Hah! You're a charmer, you know that?"

Helen's POV

At dinner things went swimmingly. Nikola and her father discussed wine and a variety of other subjects. As for herself, Helen spent dinner daydreaming. Dreaming about children. It was odd, but until she realized she was pregnant, Helen had never even conjured the idea of having children. Now, however, it was all she thought about. Thoughts of lullabies, birthdays, laughter and smiles. And Nikola was in every one of her daydreams. It wasn't until her father spoke to her that Helen snapped out of her dreaming.

"Helen?"

"Hmm? Yes Father?"

"I just said that you could move back home." Helen looked over at Nikola, who had sadness in his eyes. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"If you don't mind, Father, I'd like to stay with Nikola. We're courting and I like living here." Helen had expected her father to get angry with her. Instead, he just smiled.

"Alright, then. I don't mind you living here."

Nikola's POV

After saying good night to Gregory, Nikola brought Helen to the study where they just curled up together by the fire and read to each other until Helen fell asleep.

"Helen, are you awake?" Instead of answering, she simply snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Good. You need your sleep." Scooping her up, Nikola headed upstairs.

**Alright then. Reviews are good, and I don't want to go into what's bad. But I realized this today. Different people picture thing differently. The Nikola in my story does NOT have that silly moustache. He looked like Nikola from 'King and Country.' **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helen's POV

_Helen was walking down the streets of London, alone at night. She was swollen with child, to the point she thought she would pop at any second._

'_Why am I out here alone?' Helen had no idea where she was until she stopped. White Chapel._

"_Hello Helen." Helen felt a hot breath on her neck. She gasped and spun around. John stood towering over her. There was a sinister glint in his eyes._

"_What are you doing out here all by yourself, hmmm?" Helen tried to run, but John grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a wall. His big hands pinned her against the wall._

"_Well, maybe not totally alone..." John reached down and placed a hand on her abdomen. A sharp pain tore across her belly. She cried out and struggled to get away from him._

"_John...please...stop."_

"_Why? You use to love when I touched you like this." She shudders at the thought and the promise that sentence could hold. More pain came and this time when it was over, Helen was crying and panting._

"_John...please...stop." She tried again but yet again John refused to listen to her. _

"_Why should I? This is hurting you just like you hurt me."_

"_You... murdered innocent...innocent women. I left... because ... it wasn't safe to...to be around you." Sentences were getting harder to form._

"_It wasn't my fault. Don't you see that?" Before Helen could answer a contraction worst than the rest came upon her and she felt wetness between her legs._

"_No...Nikola..." She moaned. This wasn't right. It was all happening to quickly. She was supposed to be with Nikola, he was supposed to be holding her hand, helping her, not here, at the mercy of Jack the Ripper._

"_Nikola? Hmmm, suddenly I feel the strong urge to help end your pain." John pulled out his blade._

"_No..." Helen struggled once more but to no avail. John brought the blade down and sliced through the layers of her dress._

"_Please...stop...I'll do...anything."_

"_I think not." He smiled wickedly and presses the blade into her skin._

"_Ah! John...no!" Blood slides down her stomach and it's the cobblestone road. The contractions get worse as that pain is mixed with the pain John was creating. _

_Drenched in sweat, Helen looked up to find she had slumped to the ground. John again stood above her hands drenched in blood._

"_Oh...god...please...please...don't..."But John wasn't listening. He leaned down and plunged his hands in her open stomach, yanking the baby out..._

Nikola's POV

Nikola was awoken in the middle of the night to screaming.

'_It's coming from Helen's room._'Vamping up, Nikola raced across the hallway and burst into Helen's room. She was lying in bed thrashing wildly, screaming.

"John...no! Oh...god...please...please...don't!" Devamping, Nikola came up to the side of the bed. He gently grabbed her shoulders, and shook her lightly.

"Helen...wake up..." She bolted up covered in a thin layer sweat. Tear streaks stained her face. Her eyes were wide with fear. Once she realized Nikola was there, Helen collapsed him, sobbing hard.

"Shhh... it's alright..."

"N...no it...its not."

"Helen I'm not going to let him or anyone hurt you, understand?" Helen had stopped crying long enough for him to hear her whisper something into his chest.

"He can just come and cut the baby out whenever he wants."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nikola's POV

It had two weeks since Helen's nightmare. Helen was now sleeping in his bed. The night of the nightmare, Nikola had tried to leave Helen sleep, but she had refused to let go him. So he had picked her up and carried her to his bed. She hadn't complained when she woke up and he had found her sleeping in his bed the next night.

Helen's POV

It had been two weeks since the nightmare. Ever since, Helen slept with Nikola. She felt safe sleeping in his arms. Somewhere John couldn't hurt her. Nikola didn't seem to mind either which was good.

But ever since the nightmare, Nikola had been working on something. Whenever Helen tried to ask what he was doing, Nikola would hold her hand, look deep into her eyes, and simply say;

"He won't be able to hurt you anymore." Then he'd drop he hand and turn back to what he was working on.

Nikola's POV

'_Druitt would never hurt her again. Druitt would never hurt her again. I'll protect her. I'll protect her_.'

Nikola had spent every day of the past two weeks trying to invent something to keep Druitt away. However, nothing was working.

'_How do I keep him away? I could…_' His thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nikola…please come to bed." Helen stood above him, dressed only in her night gown. She looked sad and very tired.

"But…" He began.

"Please, Niko." Nikola realized that even though she was tired, she wasn't leaving without him. He took the hand that was still on shoulder and stood.

Once they got to their room, Helen climbed into bed, while Nikola changed.

Helen's POV

Helen watched as Nikola changed. Glancing at his toned chest Helen realized that swimming laps had really paid off. She wished for the hundredth time in two weeks that she had courted Nikola during the days of the Five. She would have been able to do more than just cuddle. She couldn't now, not while she was still pregnant. She and Nikola had almost made love, but Nikola had said he didn't want to hurt her or the baby. Helen sighed at the memory as she felt the mattress sink down on one side. Helen rolled over and smiled contently as her head came to rest on his chest.

Nikola's POV

Nikola stared at the canopy that hung over the four poster bed.

'_Now is the time. It's all or nothing_.'

"Helen?"

"Hmm, yes my love?"

"There is something I have to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?" when Helen didn't respond, Nikola looked down. Asleep.

"Well, there's always tomorrow…" Nikola kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, drifting slowly to sleep.

So Helen fell asleep before she could answer Nikola's question! How should he ask her next? Any ideas are good ones!

**P.S - Sanctuary is on tonight! Let's all hope Helen doesn't screw with the future too much! (Unless it brings Ashley back!) ;p **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Helen's POV

Helen awoke the next morning alone.

'_I hope he's not working on that project again. It's consuming him_.' But upon getting up and padding to the top of the stairs, Helen smelled bacon. Hurrying downstairs she found Nikola working over the oven.

"What's all this?"Nikola jumped a little at the sound of her voice.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"Oh? Have I ruined some great plan of yours?"

"Yes! Making breakfast was just the first step towards world domination! Now I will never achieve my goals!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Helen rolled her eyes and walked over to kiss him, but her ducked out of the way. When she looked at him confused, he looked at her with guilty eyes.

"Nikola!"

"You might not want to do that after I tell you why I was really making breakfast." Her eyes got wide.

"Nikola, that is never a good way to start a conversation."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Obviously not. What did you do?"

"I might have..."

'_Oh God._' She thought. '_What did he blow up? What could he have done in one morning? Did he talk to my father and say something stupid?_'

"I might have..."

"What? Nikola, what did you do?"

"I might have called up James and Nigel..."

'_Oh no._'

"What? Why?"

"...And I might have invited them to brunch."

Nikola's POV

Her wide eyes told him she was still wondering 'Why?'

"We haven't seen them in almost a month."

"James is a bloody detective! He'll know I'm pregnant as soon as he walks in the bloody door!"

"Well then you should tell them during brunch." He wouldn't get mad. She was being ridiculous. But then he saw her look away with the same guilty eyes he had had not minutes ago.

"Nikola..." She had crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Why is it so awful to see your friends? Your best friends."

"I don't want to keep the baby." She whispered. Nikola's eyes widened. Almost instantly, Nikola's heart broke.

'_No_.' While it hadn't been true earlier, Helen had just ruined his plans. Nikola had the whole day planned. He had planned to invite James and Nigel over. He planned to have brunch with them. He planned to take a stroll in the park. He had then planned to propose to Helen while she was awake. And if the day went really well, he had hoped Helen would tell James and Nigel about the baby. But now...

"You what?" Nikola heard a squeak. It was moments later he realized it had been his voice.

"You heard me." She refused to raise her voice above a whisper.

"You want to...abort?" At the last word, Helen's head snapped up.

"Abort? No! I just... I can't have the baby."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to freeze it."

"Freeze it? Helen, that could damage the embryo."

"Oh, don't belittle me, Nikola. I know the risks! But it's better than the alternative!"

"We can keep him away..."

"No we can't! And why do you even care? The baby's not yours!"

"Don't you see? I wish the baby was mine! I would kill Druitt to make you happy! The only reason I don't, when it's clear how much he's hurt you is because if I did, I would most likely loose you forever!" Helen's eyes widened at his last statement. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a sharp knocking on the door.

"That'll be James and Nigel." Nikola said in a low voice. Helen gave a huff of anger and turned to head upstairs. Nikola headed to the door and opened it.

"Hello James, Nigel."

Helen's POV

Helen opened her dresser to reveal rows upon rows of dresses.

'_Invite James and Nigel over! What was he thinking?_' After picking out a tasteful blue gown and getting dressed, Helen rolled her hair into tight bun and headed downstairs. She heard noises from the kitchen and froze.

'_Everything will be fine. I'll kill Nikola later._' Taking a deep breath, Helen walked into the kitchen. Instantly, everyone was aware of her presence. All three men looked up and Nigel smiled like a child at Christmas.

"Helen."

"Nigel. It's so good to see you again." She hugged Griffin and turned to Watson.

"Hello James."

"Helen, wonderful to see you. How have you been?" James took his turn hugging Helen and they all sat down as Nikola went back to work on brunch.

"Excellent thank you."

James's POV

She was hiding something. She kept looking down, she had her legs crossed, attempting to seem relaxed, her eyes looked far away, meaning she wasn't paying attention, and when she did look somewhere, it was over to Nikola and back down again. What was wrong?

Nikola's POV

"Brunch is served!" Nikola turned to the table and started gathering plates. Helen stood up and smiled.

"Let me help you." She said sweetly, but Nikola could make out the distaste in her voice. Gathering the plates, Helen came to stand beside him at the counter.

"James knows." She whispered.

"No he doesn't." He whispered back.

"He's looking at me strangely."

"That could simply be because you're not paying any attention to what him or Nigel's saying."

"Well how can I?" Both of their whispers were gaining volume, so Nikola spun around plate in hand, giving it to Nigel, while Helen passed hers to James.

Helen's POV

After breakfast, Nikola suggest a walk in the park. They all set out, talking of past memories, and catching up. And slowly Helen was actually starting to relax, and really think about what Nikola had done.

'_I suppose he didn't do anything wrong, really. I'm going to have to tell James and Nigel sooner or later. They'll know as soon as I swell up like a balloon. But... I'm freezing it, so maybe they don't need to know. But I definitely need to apologize to Nikola._' Staying behind a little, Helen was walking beside Nikola, who had his head down. She wrapped her arm around his, which caused him to look up at her with questioning eyes. She simply smiled, not a fake smile but a real one, and hugged his arm tighter.

Nikola's POV

She was smiling at him and hugging his arm. Was that mean she had forgiven him? Nikola didn't care. She seemed happy. He took that as a sign.

Their little group had reached the centre of the park, and everyone sat down by the pond to watch the ducks. Nikola waited a good fifteen minutes before putting his hand in his pocket, searching for the object he had placed in there earlier. Helen was talking to Nigel about his newest girlfriend and James was admiring the scenery. Nikola stood placed himself in front of Helen.

"Helen?" She looked up from her conversation with Nigel and smiled.

"Yes, Nikola?" It was then that Nikola knelt in front of her on one knee. There were gasps to be heard from everyone watching, including Helen.

"Helen Magnus, I have asked your father for your hand. He has given me his blessing. But now I am asking you. I promise to watch over and love you no matter what." Her eyes softened from shock and he could tell she knew what he meant.

"So, Helen. Will you marry me?"

Helen's POV

'_Oh. My. God_.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helen's POV

'_Oh. My. God_.' He was proposing? He was proposing!

"Oh. My. God." Her usually strong voice came out nothing but a squeak. Nikola just knelt there, tiny box in hand. In the middle of the box was a ring. It was simple, a small diamond in the middle, with two tinier ones on either side.

"Nikola...I..." She watched as his smile slowly turned into a frown.

'_I love him. Why is this so hard?_' There were two voices battling out in her head.

'_The last time this happened, the man I loved broke my heart..._'

'_But Nikola isn't John. He LOVES me! He accepted my pregnancy and he has never hurt me..._' Slowly Helen made her choice.

"Nikola...I...yes. Yes! Yes!"

Nikola's POV

'_She said yes. Thank God._' Helen smiled widely as he placed the ring on her finger. She laughed when he swung her around, lifting her feet off the ground. And she giggled as he kissed her soundly. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Nikola said hugging her tight.

"I love you too." She replied in a whisper.

"I'll tell James and Nigel I'm pregnant if you pretend to be surprised."

"Helen?" He whispered back.

"You said you wished the baby was yours. Well, so do I. And now it is. It's our baby. Yours and mine. Not John's. From now on." She had slowly moved his hand from her waist and it had come to rest on her stomach. Nikola felt tears prick his eyes. If she wished the baby was his, then it would be. He let her go and they turned to James and Nigel who were staring at them dumbstruck. Helen chuckled. He smirked.

"But..." Nigel pointed between them.

"Helen... I didn't know you two were courting..." James seemed hurt.

'_Boohoo. She's mine! I've won her heart!_'

"Why, James, we are living together. As a detective, did you not see this?" Yes, Nikola was loving this.

"I…I did not. However, I give you both my most heartfelt congratulations." Helen detangled herself from him and went to give James and Nigel hugs.

"Thank you." She said squeezing each one of them.

Helen's POV

Their little group made its way back to Nikola's-soon to be her-house. Nikola lead everyone into the parlour and went to get drinks. He brought back brandy, which he gave a glass to everyone-including Helen. She looked down at the golden liquid and sighed.

'_This is it. I have to tell them._' Helen got up to stand beside Nikola, picking up her brandy glass and handing it to Nikola. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, smoothing it out. She let her hands rest clasped in front of her.

"Nikola, I can't have brandy."

"Why?"

James' POV

Dear lord. It all made sense. The crossed legs. The bent head. The constant smoothing of hands over her abdomen. The aversion of alcohol. She was…

Helen's POV

"I'm pregnant." Nikola's eyes widened rather convincingly, James smiled smugly, probably already have known, and Nigel sprayed brandy all over the carpet.

"R-really?" Nikola asked in a fake shocked voice.

"Yes, love. Around two months along." Nikola laughed genuinely and leaned in to kiss her.

"Damn Tesla! You are on a roll!" Nigel exclaimed, wiping brandy off his chin.

"Again congratulations are in order!" James boomed.

Nikola's POV

After congratulations were passed around, Nikola made Nigel clean the carpet. Needless to say James and Nigel left shortly after.

"I don't think Griffin cleaned the carpet properly." Nikola scowled and Helen leaned in to peck his cheek.

"You're awful. Nigel did his best."

"But it's not my best! Nigel wasted good brandy and ruined my carpet!" He pouted.

"We'll just go buy another one then." Nikola looked down at the carpet and then turned to her suddenly serious.

"Nikola it's just a carpet..." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that. I didn't say anything earlier, because James and Nigel were here, but..."

"But?"

"You told them you were pregnant."

"Yes?"

"And you said the you wished the baby was mine."

"And?"

"Does this mean you're keeping the baby?" He whispered.

Helen's POV

Helen felt herself smile softly. She navigated Nikola and herself on the couch.

"Are you going to marry me?" Nikola smiled.

"Yes. Assuming nothing goes wrong, like you change your mind."

"If we are going to have a family, then this baby will be part of that family." He beamed from ear to ear, pulling Helen into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered again. And it was then that Helen really realized how much he loved her. He had silently been wishing and treating the baby like it was his own. And she had blindly ignored him for years and didn't realize everything he was willing to do for her.

"Niko... I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you for all these years." He smiled sadly.

"It is better to have you treat me like I'm not there than to not know you."

"Oh Niko..." Before she could finish what she was going to say, Nikola bounced up and down on the couch like a child.

"Helen! You know what we should do?"

"What? What should we do Nikola?" She grinned at his glee.

"We should celebrate! Our engagement, the baby, everything!" He pulled her up and danced her to the door.

"Alright! Alright! We'll go out! Where are we going?"

"Shopping! Then dinner! Whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Well then, I will most certainly have my way with you."

"Oh really? You think so?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Nikola grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"We'll see. Ladies first." The Helen curtsied and they both headed out for a night of celebrating.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Helen's POV

Helen woke up curled and tangled in Nikola arms. Last night had been blissful. Before dinner, they went suit and dress shopping. Nikola bought a strapping tan suit, and she had bought a dress of deep purple. Dinner had been roasted rabbit with a light salad. It was delicious.

And when they had gotten home, Helen had certainly had her way with him. They had gone slow; Nikola was still afraid of hurting her. But good God, it was worth it. He appreciated and respected her body, unlike John.

Helen felt Nikola shift under her and he looked up at her with sleep filled eyes.

"Hmmm, good morning, Mrs. Tesla."

"Mrs. Tesla? I think not! Not yet anyway."

"But very soon. Dr. Helen Tesla. I like the sound of that."

"Soon? You plan to have a winter wedding?"

"No, I was thinking of a fall wedding." He said coolly, drawing small swirl designs on her shoulder.

"Fall? That's even sooner!"

"Yes, I was thinking the end of October. Coming out of the chapel, leaves of orange and red fluttering by. Quite the pretty picture."

"I do love the autumn weather..."

"Just think; you in a beautiful white wedding gown, me in a suit that shows off my genius..." Helen scoffed.

"Is that really the most important thing to you? That you look like a genius?"

"Well, not the most important..."

"You're hopeless." Helen kissed his forehead and then rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I should really get back to work at the Sanctuary. I've been gone for a month." Nikola pouted, eyes growing wide like a puppy dog.

"Pleeasssse stay." But by now Helen had her corset halfway on.

"Nikola, I have to go to work."

"James will do fine on his own."

"And if a patient needs medicine? You know medicine isn't James' strong suit."

"He'll deal."

"Nikola, please. Just think; when we're married and on honeymoon, I'll be all yours."

"I like that idea. We could go somewhere far away, away from James, like America…"

"America? Why America?"

"It's far away and new."

Nikola's POV

Nikola watched as Helen made a thinking face that soon scrunched up into face of frustration.

"Can you help me with this corset? I can't get it done up for the life of me!" Nikola chuckled and got up to help her. He came up behind her and took hold of the strings.

"Hold still." He could feel Helen suck a breath in so he could tie the corset properly. Tying the strings up, Helen leaned away from him.

"Is it too tight?"

"Just a tad. But it's alright."

"Are you sure? I could loosen it…"

"No! I mean no, it's fine…"

"Helen?"

"Pretty soon I won't be able to wear a corset." She whispered. Nikola leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"You'll still be beautiful." Helen spun around and looked up at him with bright eyes.

"You may not be hopeless after all."

Helen's POV

After dressing and eating breakfast she headed to her Sanctuary. Upon reaching the Sanctuary, she headed straight to her office and was undisturbed for about half an hour before James found her.

"Helen! I didn't realize you were coming in."

"Well I've been away from work too long James, and there are things that have to get done." James took a moment to look around.

"Where's Nikola? He came with you didn't he?"

"No, he said he had something to do today. Something about a shield…"

"Hmmm, what kind of shield?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. He wouldn't tell me that much. Instead he just told me to be careful at work and he'd see me tonight."

"I see. And how are you feeling?" Inwardly, Helen rolled her eyes. She just knew that the conversation would lead in this direction.

"I'm fine James. A bit nauseous, but that's too be expected."

"Are you seeing a doctor?" When she didn't answer, James stared her down. She sighed.

"No, not at the moment." She rolled her eyes as James' eye predictably grew wide.

"Two months and you haven't seen a doctor!"

"I didn't know until a few days ago, James!" It was a lie but he didn't have to know that.

"Helen, you should really have someone look at you."

"James..." Nikola would not like what she was about to do.

"James would...would you like to be my doctor?" James formed a small smile and he nodded curtly.

"Helen, I would be glad."

"Excellent. Now if you don't mind James, I have a lot of work to do."

"I understand. I'll be on my way. I'll plan a check-up for you for next week."

"Alright. I'll tell Nikola." And with that James was off.

Nikola's POV

Nikola was going to marry Helen Magnus. They were going to have a baby. He had to make sure that Druitt never bothered them again.

Nikola was determined to keep Druitt away. And now he knew how. A force field. Something that would repel Druitt away if he tried to transport into the house. The only problem was Nikola had no idea how to make it.

Helen's POV

God, she was so tired. She had gotten plenty of sleep last night but it wasn't enough. This baby was just sucking the energy from her.

'_Maybe Nikola was right. I should be taking it easy_.' But just as quickly as the thought had come it was gone. She was Helen Magnus. 'Taking it easy' was not in her vocabulary. So instead, Helen got up and decided to take a stroll around the Sanctuary.

She was passing by the front door when she heard a harsh knocking. Helen walked over to the door and opened it. There, standing before her was a child. A child that couldn't possibly be over the age of three. Her face was a mixture of humanoid and feline.

"Hello there. Where are your parents?" The little girl looked up at Helen with sad eyes and Helen knew the answer.

"Oh, I see…" The little girl sniffled which quickly turned to tears.

"Oh dear…" Helen leaned down and picked the little girl up. She closed the door and went down to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Helen tried to put the child down. But the little girl had grown tiny claws that hooked into the fabric of Helen's dress. Sighing, Helen walked into the pantry to find some food.

"What would you like?" She said to the little one, who peeked up with amber eyes.

"Would you like… some bread?" Helen pulled the bread off of the shelf and handed it to the little girl. She sniffed it before nibbling on it slightly. She made a face before handing it back to Helen.

"Alright…no bread." Then it hit her. Milk. Helen walked out of the pantry to where they kept the new fridge. The Sanctuary had just got it in the past month and it made things so much simpler. Helen pulled open the door and grabbed the milk. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a small cup. After pouring the milk in the cup, she gave it to the child. Again the child sniffed the item being given and took at the tiniest sip. Only instead of pushing it away, the child hugged the cup to her chest and smiled. Helen smiled back and took the child with her to her office.

Helen reached her office and tried to put the child down again, to no avail.

"Alright then. I take it you'd like to sit with me?" The girl nodded and buried her head in Helen's shoulder. Sitting down, Helen pulled out some paper work and placed the child in her lap.

"Considering you're new, I should write up a file for you. Do you have a name?" The child looked at her with confused eyes.

"Do you know what I'm saying?" When the girl didn't answer, she sighed.

"Well then. We will need to give you a name…" Helen sat for a good long time thinking. It was apparently very difficult to name a child. Finally Helen came across a name that she liked and suited the young girl.

"What about Alice? It's a pretty name. Do you like Alice?" The little girl just stared at her. It was then James walked into her office, eyes buried in a stack of paper.

"Helen, I need some assistance with these medical forms…" James looked up at her and then back down at the papers. Helen waited. It was four whole seconds before James' head snapped up doing a double take of the child in Helen's arms.

"Who is that?"

"I'm not sure really. She knocked at the front door. I found her, took her to get something to eat and I've been writing up her file."

"What's her name?"

"She hasn't spoken yet, so I was going to give her a name until we can find out what it is. I like Alice. Do you like Alice?" James' walked around the side of Helen's desk.

"I like Alice."

James outstretched his hand to the little one. The girl quickly sprung forward, so quick that Helen didn't have time to catch her. Luckily James did. The little girl wrapped her arms around James' neck and licked his cheek. He chuckled and Helen smiled.

"Someone likes you." She said, before turning and writing the name 'Alice' on the form.

"Alice it is then."

Nikola's POV

It was going on six o'clock and Helen still wasn't home. While was trying not to fret, Nikola was really worried about her. There were so many abnormals that could hurt her. And while he had told Helen to be careful, she was Helen Magnus. She didn't know what the word 'careful' meant.

'_She's fine. James would've called me if something was wrong._'

'_On the other hand, he wouldn't call if she was hurt; James wouldn't have time to call._' Nikola turned and started pacing the front hallway. He stopped however when the front door swung open. Helen walked into the house.

"You're home."

"And you've been pacing."

"Your point?"

"Why are you pacing?"

"Because…"

"Were you worried about me?" Helen said putting a hand on her hip. Nikola scoffed.

"What? Worried about you? Are you kidding? No!"

"So my fiancé isn't worried about me?"

"No! I mean I worry about you, but I wasn't worrying just now. When you walked in…" Helen smiled and walked over to him.

"You're such a liar!" She laughed kissing him quickly, before turning to hang up her coat.

"Have you cooked dinner yet? I am starving. This baby has just drained the life from me today. I'm tired and hungry."

"Why don't you sit down? I've attempted to make stew for dinner."

"Excellent. I'll be in the parlour."

Nikola headed to the kitchen and checked on dinner. He hadn't been joking when he said he had attempted to make stew. He wasn't even sure he could call it stew. It was just an assortment of things from the fridge. He wasn't even sure it was edible but he hadn't had the time to make a real meal. Nikola had spent the whole day trying to make his field and in truth Helen had come home only fifteen minutes after him.

"Do you need any help?" Helen called from the parlour.

"No. It's good. It'll be a couple of minutes, though."

**Yeah I know the ending is bad. But at this point I'm just writing crap so I'll end this chapter before it gets really, really bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Helen's POV

Nikola suggested they eat in the study instead of the dining room. Nikola had also said he attempted to make stew. Helen thought he was joking. He was not. It couldn't really even be called a stew. It was more of a bunch of vegetables thrown in a pot and stirred together. But by the time Helen had been given the 'stew' she didn't care. She was hungry beyond belief. She was a doctor and knew that when one was pregnant, that the baby took energy from the mother. She had heard so from all of her friends that were already married with children. But she didn't really believe it was true. Helen was wrong. She was also very surprised that the baby let her keep the meal down. She had been having varying degrees of nausea all day.

"How was your day?" Nikola asked sipping on the wine he had bought.

"Very good thank you. We received a new resident today."

"Oh really? And what are they like?"

"Well, she is only about three from what I can tell, and she's half human half feline."

"Does she have a name?"

"Not that we know of, but James and I named her Alice."

"Alice is a very pretty name..."

"I thought so. But speaking of James…"

"Yes?"

"I made him my doctor."

"Alright."

"Alright? That's it? Alright?"

"Yes…why?"

"I was expecting a huge fuss."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean you realize that mean James gets to look…"

"Yes, I know what it means. But the way I see it…I'm marrying you. Watson can have his fun now. You and I are together for the rest of eternity."

"Oh really? And how do you know we won't get divorced?"

"Because I've already won your heart."

"Fair point." They had been sitting opposite one another but now Helen moved to sit in Nikola's lap.

"I'm so tired." She moaned resting her head on his shoulder.

"Then you should go to sleep."

"I can't. I haven't seen you all day. The only things we've talked about are Alice and James."

"Maybe that'll be all for tonight. You should sleep."

"But…we haven't talked about the wedding yet. We need to plan date, time, guests, food, I need bridesmaids, and you need a best man…"

"Well, we agreed on a fall wedding, so that's one down."

"Fall. Fine. We'll have a fall wedding. But what about everything else?"

"Well, October is a nice month."

"But…it's quite soon. We won't…" She paused to yawn. "…won't have time to plan."

"I'm sure between our genius we can plan a wedding.

"Well…"

"Besides…" Nikola said putting a hand on her abdomen, rubbing it. "…do you want to be showing on our wedding day?"

Nikola's POV

He watched Helen's face turn to one of shock at his last words. He merely smirked.

"You do know that when one is pregnant, one tends to inherit a rather large 'Baby Bump,' let's called it." Helen glared at him and punched his arm.

"Of course I know that! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then why were you so shocked?"

"I'd…I'd forgotten about that little factor."

"You've forgotten that you're carrying a life inside you? Helen, I'm shocked!"

"How could I forget? You remind me all the time. You and the nausea!" Nikola laughed.

"Speaking of which; are you feeling any better?" Helen smiled.

"I am! I don't know what you put in that meal, but the baby certainly liked it."

"The real question is did you like it?"

"I inhaled it too quickly to really taste it."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's an 'I don't know!' I was starving by the time I got it, I could have been eating bugs for all I knew!" Nikola pouted up at her.

"I am deeply offended!" He said sarcastically. Helen laughed a leaned down and kissed him passionately. Getting up, she headed to the doorway and disappeared from sight.

"Too offended to come to bed?" She called from the hallway.

"Maybe I'm not that offended…" Nikola said getting up from his chair and following her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ok. It came to my attention that in chapter 10, Alice drinks milk. And cats are ****lactose intolerant. But Alice is half human so she can drink milk and it won't kill her. Alright then, on with the story!**

Helen's POV

Today was the day. October 16th. The day she was getting married.

Shortly after the day of the terrible 'stew,' Nikola and she decided on a date for the wedding. Things moved rather quickly from there. Food, bridesmaids, location, dresses, and suits were all taken care of. Nikola had even picked a best man! At her insistence, of course, but that was beside the point. Nikola had finally decided between James and Nigel, James would be the best man.

Helen stood in front of the full length mirror in her old bedroom at her father's house. She had taken weeks picking out the perfect dress. It was a sleeved dress, ruffled on the sides of the top, layered at the bottom, with a semi-long train off the back of the bustle. It was wonderful because the dress was slightly loose; she was broaching on four month pregnant and soon would begin to show.

Her hair was wound into a tight bun with ringlets of hair falling down. The veil came down to her lower back and her bouquet was made completely of English bluebells.

Helen spun around once to inspect everything when there was a knocking on the door.

"Come in." She called. Penny, Helen's maid of honour, was at the door.

"The carriage is waiting outside." She said smiling.

"Thank you Penny. Would you care to help me with my train?"

"Of course." Penny came around Helen and took up the train.

"You look so beautiful, Helen." Helen felt herself blush.

"Thank you." She said again.

"You are so lucky to have a husband like Nikola."

"He's not my husband yet. And believe me; I know lucky I am." Helen lowered her voice at end of the statement. She hadn't told any of her friends she was pregnant. While when they were pregnant they all told her right away. It made Helen feel like an awful friend.

Before Helen knew it, they were at the chapel. Stepping out of the carriage, Helen and Penny walked into the chapel.

There waiting for her was Gregory Magnus. Her father. Ready to walk her down the aisle. He reached his elbow up for Helen to take. After snaking her arm around her father's Gregory leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You look gorgeous my dear."

"Thank you, Father." She whispered back.

"Your mother would be very happy right now." Helen bowed her head.

"I'm sure she would." Gregory looked back towards Penny.

"Let's get this wedding started shall we?" Penny nodded and disappeared for a moment; letting the pianist know to start the music. It started up and the big oak doors opened up in front of her revealing all the guests.

But at the very end of the isle was the only thing that mattered: Nikola. There he stood in a crisp, black suit, waiting eagerly for her.

'_This is it. All the awfulness for the past year is gone. I'm marrying Nikola and we are going to have a baby. John is a thing of the past. I. Am. Moving. On._'

Helen was suddenly standing in front of Nikola and he was holding her hand.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the joyous union between this man and this woman. If there is any man who believes these two should not be joined, let him speak now or forever hold your peace." As Helen heard the priest say those words Helen held her breath, half expecting John to burst through the door. But as the priest waited, nothing happened. Helen released the breath she had been holding and looked Nikola in the eyes. The priest continued to speak.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." Helen watched as Nikola smiled. The priest continued with his speech.

"Please repeat after me. I, Nikola,take you Helen, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Nikola, take you Helen, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." The priest nodded and turned to her.

"I, Helen, take you Nikola, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Helen, take you Nikola, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Now may we have the exchanging of the rings?" The priest motioned to the ring bearer, who approached them with the rings. Nikola picked up her ring and slid it on her finger.

"I, Nikola, give you, Helen, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Helen reached down and lifted the other ring to his finger.

"I, Helen, give you, Nikola, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." The priest smiled approvingly.

"By the power invested by me, by the city of London, I pronounce you husband and wife. Nikola, you may now kiss the bride." Nikola grinned before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair.

When they came apart, the crowd cheered. The priest smiled and spoke loudly.

"Family and friends I present to you for the first time, Helen and Nikola Tesla!" The crowd cheered again and Helen and Nikola made their way out of the chapel.

Once outside, Helen looked up at the sky, taking notice of the leaves falling all around them.

"You were right, Mr. Tesla. The leaves are rather beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Mrs. Tesla."

"Mrs. Tesla. I like the sound of that." Nikola laughed.

"I said you would." Helen reached up to peck him quickly on the lips.

"I love you."

"So do I."

Nothing could ever ruin this. Nothing.

John's POV

John had always loved wedding. There was something about a blushing bride, a strapping groom, leaving the chapel, blissfully married that made him smile. When he heard there was one happening today, he came down to the chapel. He stood across the street beside a tree waiting for the happy couple to come out.

But when they did, John had to restrain himself. Helen. Nikola. They walked out of the chapel together, rings on their fingers, laughing together. Helen leaned up and quickly kissed Nikola.

This. Was. Not. Right.

She. Was. Going. To. Pay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I have looked up Old City and it seems to be set in Vancouver Canada, so that's where it's set. Please let me know if I'm wrong. (Vancouver was called Granville form 1800-1867. And then Gastown from 1867-1886, and then City of Vancouver from 1886-present.) **

Nikola's POV

Two weeks after getting married, Helen and Nikola had gone to America for their honeymoon. They had been to visit several cities such as New York, Boston and San Francisco. But Helen hadn't seen enough. She had heard of this gorgeous city, and she wanted to see it.

They were in their hotel room, lying in bed when she brought it up.

"What? Canada?"

"Oh, Nikola please. Old city is said to be filled with architectural wonders."

"Maybe but it's in Canada! I thought you just wanted to see America."

"Please. You now me better than that. I can never see a part of the world and not see the rest of it."

"Helen…"

"You know…if we go to Canada, we don't have to see James for a least another month…"

"Helen Magnus! Are you trying to bribe me?" Helen rolled over and kissed him lightly.

"That's Helen Tesla to you, Mister."

"Well then Mrs. Tesla, if you say we'll have another month to ourselves, then maybe we could see this Old City you speak of."

"I love you."

"I know you love me."

Helen's POV

They had taken the train to Old City. Everything Helen had heard about it was true. The city was filled with beautiful stone buildings, some of which rivalled those back in London. She and Nikola stayed in a hotel on the east end of Gastown. They had a beautiful view of the river.

One day, while exploring Old City, Helen and Nikola came across this a beautiful building that resembled Victorian Gothic styles. They stood at the gate, and looked at the huge building.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"I know." Nikola replied.

"It reminds me so much of home."

"That it does." The husband and wife stood and stared at building for longest time before a woman came and stood beside them.

"Pretty isn't it?" She said. Helen looked at the woman and nodded.

"Exquisite." The woman smiled at Helen.

"British are you?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you visiting or have you just moved here?"

"Just visiting." Nikola said, annoyance creeping into his voice. Helen cleared her throat and pointed at the building.

"Who lives there?"

"Ah. No one right now. There was an old couple living there, but they both passed away two months ago."

"How sad."

"Yes it is. They were very lovely people."

"I'm sure."

"The worst part is no one here can afford the house. The town is considering tearing it down."

"How awful! It's a stunning building."

"It is." Before the two women could finish their conversation, a little boy ran over, tugging at the other woman's sleeve.

"I want to go home!" He whined.

"Alright, alright. Goodbye; it was nice meeting you."

"You too." The woman walked away with the little boy and Nikola took Helen by the arm.

"What? Nikola…what are you doing?"

"It's getting late we should be getting back to the hotel room."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." But even though he said he was fine, Helen could tell there was something on Nikola's mind.

Nikola's POV

Two days before they left, Nikola brought up his newest idea.

"I think we should move here." He said calmly like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Move here? Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Just pack up and move here?"

"Well… we could move into that big building we were looking at. You could make a Sanctuary here in Canada. That building is big enough to at least start a Sanctuary."

"That's a good point…"

"Genius, remember? So what do you say? A new Sanctuary…you'll have go worldwide sooner or later…"

"I…I don't know. Give me a little time to decide." Nikola felt himself sigh.

"Alright. We still have our boat ride back…"

"Yes we do. Speaking of which…we need to hurry if we want to catch our boat."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Helen's POV

It had been a month and a half seen they had been married and another month since their honeymoon. Helen was six and a half months pregnant. Everyone knew. All except one person.

Nikola was out for the day, buying parts for his invention. Helen was taking the day off. She hadn't slept all night and James called and assured her everything was going smoothly. So she was uncharacteristically cleaning the house.

After cleaning the parlour and Nikola's study, Helen went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She was hungry all the time lately, eating whatever she could find.

She made herself a sandwich and sat down at the table. Upon sitting down though, Helen felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"Oh!" She sat down and placed a hand on her stomach.

'_What was that?_' Then she felt it again. A tiny thump. Suddenly Helen knew what it was.

'_The baby's kicking._' It was the first time the baby had kicked. And it felt wonderful. She laughed out loud as the baby knocked against her belly once more. She realized she had made the right choice to keep the baby.

Nikola's POV

Nikola was spending the day in his lab just outside the city. He had figured out a way to keep Druitt away. John's molecular structure was turned into pure energy every time he transports. All Nikola had to was find a way to put up an electromagnetic shield with a frequency that would repel Druitt when he tried to teleport.

Nikola had put together a device that would emit the electromagnetic field but he just needed to test for the right frequency…

Helen's POV

Once all the cleaning was done, Helen decided to take a rest up in bed with a good book. But she hadn't been reading for fifteen minutes before she heard the front door open.

'_Nikola's home very early…' _Helen swung her legs over the edge of the bed and headed to the doorframe.

"Nikola?" When no one answered, Helen went back into the bedroom and grabbed the gun she kept under the mattress.

Readying the gun, Helen creeped down the stairs. She heard a noise coming from the study. Slowly easing her way down the hall, Helen tried calling out again.

"Nikola?" Helen braced herself against the wall. She swung around the corner of the door, pointing the gun straight ahead. But nothing was there.

'_I could've sworn…_' Looking around the room, Helen sighed to herself.

'_I'm losing it. I'm over tired._' As Helen paused, she lowered her gun. Then she heard it. The floorboards creaked. From behind her. But before she could ready herself, Helen felt someone grab her hair from behind.

Helen soared and hit the wall.

"Argh!" Helen looked up. Her vision filled with spots. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. Looking up through the spots, Helen saw John.

"John…"

"Hello Helen." John reached down and grabbed her by the upper arms; hauling her up and spun her into the doorframe.

"What…are you doing here, John?"

"Can I not just stop by to say hello to the woman I love?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because, I have a feeling you're not here just to say hello."

"You're right. I'm not just here to say hello."

"Then…what are you here for?"

"Well, just a few months ago, I witnessed you and Tesla exit the chapel together. And now I see that the vampire has gone and got you pregnant." While one hand pinned her to the wall, the other hand ran up her side, caressing it.

"Your point?"

"Well, I thought I should remind you…"

"Remind me of what?"

"I should remind you who really belong to."

"And I suppose I belong to you?"

"Yes you do. But you've seemed to forgotten so I've come up with a way for you to remember." John flicked out his blade. It was just like her nightmare…

"John…please…don't…"

"I would have to do this if you didn't forget…" John cut through the layers of her dress.

"No…" Druitt grabbed the fabric of her dress and tore it wide open then he took his blade and sunk it into her skin.

"Ah! Please…stop…" But John didn't stop. He kept going.

James' POV

James had called Helen at home. Alice was getting ill, and James did not know how to treat her. But, Helen didn't answer. There was the possibility she was out, but she had promised James she wouldn't leave the house, in case he needed her. So James left Walter McRae in charge while he went to see if Helen was home. James had this sinking feeling she wasn't.

When James reached the house, the front door was slightly ajar. Fearing Helen was in trouble, James reached for the pistol in his left pocket. As he neared the front door, James heard screams. Screams belonging to Helen.

"Helen? Is everything alright?"

Helen's POV

'_James. Thank god._' Was the only thing running through Magnus' mind. Druitt's head shot up. His knife left her stomach and he leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I've finished. I hope you don't forget who you belong to." And with that he teleported away. It was the last thing Helen saw before passing out.

James' POV

James followed the screams to Nikola's study. James looked around the room before his eyes came to the sight beside him. Helen. She was passed out on the floor, blood everywhere.

"Dear god." James checked her pulse. Erratic but slowing. That was something.

Nikola's POV

Nikola had been in his lab when James called. Someone had attacked Helen at the house. When James found her, she was passed out from blood loss. And even though James didn't say who attacked her, Nikola knew James knew. And he had a pretty good idea too.

He set off to the Sanctuary; the car was too slow. So, Nikola vamped up and ran there instead.

Nikola burst through the front doors. He was greeted by Walter McRae who had a solemn look on his face.

"Where is she?" Nikola said, voice deep with anger.

"The infirmary." Nikola sprinted down to the infirmary, only devamping when he bumped into James.

"Is she…?"

"She's stable right now."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine. The cuts are just flesh wounds. They'll heal and go away."

"Take me to her."

"Nikola…"

"Damn it James! She's my wife! Take me to her!" James sighed and lowered his head.

"This way." James led Nikola to where Helen was being held. Everything was quiet as Nikola took in the sight of his wife, lying unconscious on the infirmary bed. He walked in and looked at the gauze that was wrapped around her belly. He slowly pulled it off.

"Nikola, that's not a good idea. It could get infected…"

"Bite me." Once the gauze was pulled off, Nikola gasped at what had been done to his wife.

Across her swollen stomach, there was one word carved into her porcelain skin.

'Druitt.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Helen's POV

Everything was quiet as Helen awoke. Opening her eyes, Helen slowly became aware of where she was. The Sanctuary infirmary. Gradually rolling over she heard someone groan. Looking down, she saw Nikola. He cracked his eyes open and looked around.

"Helen?" He whispered groggily.

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel sore." Nikola slowly sat up.

"You're lying on my hand."

"Oh." Leaning away, Nikola pulled his hand out from under her. Then, out of nowhere, everything from the past day came rushing back to her. Helen looked Nikola in the eyes; hers filled with panic and worry.

"The baby! Is the baby…?" Nikola pulled himself from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The baby's fine." Helen let out a strangled sigh and collapsed again Nikola.

"I…I thought…"

"I know…"

"What did… did John do?"

"Helen…" Helen glanced up at her husband, a sudden determination in her eyes.

"What did he do?" Nikola moved his hand to her belly and removed the gauze. Then, taking her hand moved it to her swollen stomach. The wounds were slowly healing over. Helen could feel broken skin and whimpered.

"Help me up. I want to see it."

"That's not a good…"

"I want to see it!" Nikola relented and helped her up and walked her over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. It was then that Helen laid eyes on what the monster had done to her.

'Druitt.' It took Helen a second to fully comprehend exactly what he had done. She let out a choked cry before turning to cry into Nikola's chest. He led her back to the bed and they sat there while she cried as he cradled her.

When she was done, Helen peeked up at her husband with puffy red eyes.

"I want to move to Canada."

"What?"

"I want to move to Canada. Start a Sanctuary there. In that big house."

"Are you sure?"

"I just want to be away from him. Please Niko. Please." Nikola gazed down at her.

"We'll leave as soon as possible."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nikola's POV

Moving in was hard. Nikola knew this from when he moved from Serbia to London. Now he and his wife had moved to Canada. The house, no,_ mansion_, was huge. It would take decades to fill the building. Luckily, they had decades. All of their belongings together only took up two whole rooms of space. Of course it was scattered around the house, but that didn't matter.

They had discovered a huge basement. It definitely had enough rooms for plenty of labs and many more holding placements for future residents. Both Helen and he had offices, and the library would be able to hold all of the books of this age and the others that would follow.

Nikola decided to tell Helen of his EM shield at dinner. They had moved in four days ago, and agreed to eat in the kitchen. The dining room was just too massive. So there they were sitting side by side at the kitchen table.

"Helen?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember that project I was working on in England?"

"The one I could barely pull you away from? That one?"

"Yes, well. I've been working on what I call an electromagnetic shield.

"Electromagnetic shield?"

"Yes. EM shield for short. I came up with the idea after you had your nightmare." Helen had had plenty of nightmares while they were living together, but they both knew which one he was talking about. His wife flinched at the memory.

"And?" She said slowly.

"The basic principal of the shield is to keep Druitt away." Helen cringed again. Nikola took her hand and rolled his thumb over her knuckles.

"H...how does this shield work?" She whispered.

"When…he transports, his body's molecular structure becomes pure energy. If the shield is given the right frequency, the shield will force John away from where ever the shield protects."

"But how do you find the right frequency?"

"You see that's the thing. After John's…" Wince again. "After his last…time in the house, I took some readings. I found the frequency in the room's atmosphere."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I almost have the EM field set up. And because Canada has strong magnetic fields in the Earth, the shield will be stronger."

"And what will it do?"

"If…he tries to transport into the Sanctuary, he'll…he'll die." Nikola watched as Helen's eyes grew wide.

"D…die?"

"I can adjust it so it only hurts him, so it only repels Druitt, so…" Nikola found himself talking rapidly, backtracking. Helen squeezed his hand tightly, causing Nikola to stop talking.

"Nikola. It's fine. If the shield kills J…john, then that's fine. The bastard will finally get what's coming to him."

**Yes I know. Helen's quite dark at the end. But wouldn't you be if someone you loved broke your heart, became Jack the Ripper, left you pregnant and alone, killed your baby in a nightmare, and then cut his name into your pregnant stomach?**

**Facts: I don't know if Canada has strong magnetic fields. Helen stutters a lot because she's still traumatized. Nikola stutters because he's treading carefully, trying not to traumatize Helen further. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Helen's POV

Helen was dawning on seven and a half months pregnant. The nursery had been set up, but they also had a baby cot beside their bed. All of the clothes, toys, and other necessities had been bought.

There was only one abnormal living in the Sanctuary. Alice. She had gotten sick again and Helen and James decided it would be best if she lived with Helen and Nikola. As it turns out, Alice just had a mild form of flu. She had started to babble and toddle none stop.

One day she stumbled into Helen's office with a doll in hand shaking it up and down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Alice had started calling Helen 'Mommy' and Nikola 'Daddy' since three weeks after coming to the Sanctuary. Neither of them minded.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Dada gived me a new dolly!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"May I see it?"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, mommy."

"Well, if you won't show me the dolly, then I can't give you your surprise." Alice's face lit up like child at Christmas.

"What surprise?" Helen laughed when Alice said 'surprise' because she lost the last 'r' and it was so cute. By now Alice had tottered around the desk and was pulling on her skirt.

"Mommmmmmmmmmmmmy! What's my surprissssssssseee?" Helen hauled Alice onto her lap, or as much of her lap that was left.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Your surprise is…"

"What Mommy? What?"

"The tickle monster is coming for a visit!" Helen's finger's reached under Alice's armpits to tickle her. She squealed and wriggled, trying to escape. Nikola came running in.

"I heard screaming!"

"Daddy! M…mommy w…won't s…s…stop!" Nikola walked around and swung Alice out of Helen's grip. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Don't let Mommy get me!" Pushing herself out of her chair with slight difficulty, Helen held up Alice's dolly.

"Would you like this back?" Alice detached one hand and opened her hand.

"What do you say?"

"Plezzzzzzzzee." Handing the doll back, Alice snuggled the dolly and stared at Helen with her golden eyes.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you to darling." Nikola leaned down and kissed Helen. Before they pulled away, Nikola whispered in her ear.

"We should start planning Alice's third birthday party." But before Helen could answer, a sharp, breath taking pain swept through her lower belly. Helen reached out blindly and grabbed Nikola's shoulder.

"Ah! Oh, Nikola!"

"What's wrong?" Helen shook her head b

"The baby…OH!"

"Helen?"Tears streamed down Helen's face.

"The baby's coming."

"But it's too soon!"

"I…ah…know."

**Dun Dun Dun! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nikola's POV

"Oh! Nikola!" Nikola had rushed a screaming Helen to the new infirmary on the sub level. She had been experiencing contractions that were ten minutes apart. Helen was only in her twenty ninth week of pregnancy which meant she was extremely preterm. Tesla was racing around the infirmary looking for things that could help stop the labour. But he was not a doctor.

"It's not right! It's not right!" She shrieked, her hands fisting the sheets on the bed. Helen tossed her back and forth, panting and coming to tears as the contraction passed.

"Helen? Do we have anything to stop the contractions?"

"N…ngh…no. It's all still…" She sucked in a deep breath. "…still in England."

"Are you sure?" Helen nodded, before her body went stiff as she prepared for the next contraction. Nikola paced around the room.

"W…wait!"

"What?"

"A…shipment of medicine c…came in today." Nikola crossed the room and came to stand by the bed. Helen grasped his wrist and clutched it tightly.

"Was there anything that could help you?"

"I…ah…t…think there was s…some nifedipine."

"What's that?"

"I…it'll stop the contractions b…ah…before my water breaks."

"I'll go get it. Wait here." Helen half grimaced half smiled at him.

"Like I have anoth…ther choice." Dashing upstairs, Nikola found the medicine crate beside Helen's desk. Smashing it open, Nikola searched for the nifedipine.

Helen's POV

God it hurt. It hurt more than anything Helen had ever experienced. More than a bullet through the shoulder. More than a broken heart. And it definitely hurt more than anything John had done to her.

Nikola's POV

Nikola entered Helen's infirmary room with the medicine.

"How do I administer it?"

"Through the IV." Setting the IV, something occurred to Nikola.

"Isn't this a new type of drug?" She nodded.

"What are the side-affects?"

"Nikola…we don't have time for this."

"Will it hurt you or the baby?"

"It won't hurt the baby."

"But what about you?"

"Nikola! We haven't…Ah… the time!"

"Could it kill you?"

"No! I…it'll just…I'll just be nauseous… maybe a bit dizzy…low blood pressure." Nikola still didn't administer the medicine. Helen laid her hand over Nikola's.

"If my water breaks before you start the IV, we can't stop it. I…I will m…most likely lo…loose the baby. Do you want that to…happen?" It was a rhetorical question. Nikola started the IV.

Helen's POV

The contractions had stopped. Helen had fallen asleep twenty minutes after Nikola had started the IV. She slept soundly for at least ten hours straight.

Helen was awoken by a slight nudging in her shoulder. Opening her eyes Helen realized it was Alice. She was nuzzling Helen's shoulder half asleep herself. Alice was in her nightgown, the one tinted pink with roses on it. She fisted Helen's infirmary gown in her hand. Her golden curls covered her face as she leaned up, glancing around.

"Mommy?" She yawned. Helen stroked her daughter tawny locks.

"I'm right here, love."

"Are you alright, Mommy?" Alice's eyes wide with fear. Helen kissed the top of her head.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were screaming. And crying. I watched you." She whispered, her light British accent disappearing, as tears filled her voice.

"Oh baby. I'm fine." Magnus start rocking Alice back and forth, trying to calm her.

"But I saw you. Daddy was running around and pumped something in this." She pointed to the IV.

"Sweetie it's alright." When Alice looked up at her with disbelieving eyes, Helen continued.

"The baby was just a little restless."

"Will it happen again?"

"Hopefully not." Alice hung on tighter to Helen. They rocked back and forth until they both fell back asleep.

**Facts: nifedipine is real. It does stop labour. But I'm pretty sure they didn't have it in the 1880s. But I didn't want to kill Ashley so let's pretend they had it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Helen's POV

The date was March 13th 1881. Today was Alice's birthday. It was three weeks since the preterm incident. Nikola wasn't permitting her to work. The only thing he had allowed her to work on was planning Alice's birthday, which wasn't much considering Alice didn't really have any friends. James, Nigel and Emma, Nigel's girlfriend came over from England, though, which was nice.

They baked a chocolate cake, and bought her a small rocking horse. It had a golden saddle and the horse itself was a chestnut brown.

The day of her birthday, Alice tottered into their room at two AM, digging her little claws into the sheets, using them to pull herself up and onto the bed. Clambering up, she flopped down on top of Nikola, causing Nikola to wake up suddenly. Alice giggled and rolled over, shaking Helen's shoulders.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!" Nikola pushed himself up to rest his back against the head board as Helen moaned and propped herself up as well.

"What is it, love?" Nikola asked. Alice pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't you know what today is?" She asked. Helen laughed; Helen remembered being the same way on her birthday when she was little. Her father always pretended he didn't know why the day was so important. Helen decided she would do the same for Alice. Turning, she looked at Nikola with confused eyes.

"I don't know what today is. Do you Nikola?" He smiled and shrugged.

"Not a clue."

"Wait! I remember." Alice's smile returned. "Today's the day we were going to clean the house."

"That's right. We were going to clean the house."

"No silly!" Alice said, laughing. "Today is my bertday! I'm tree!" Helen and Nikola chuckled; Alice had not yet mastered the 'th' sound yet.

"Is it really your birthday?" Nikola asked.

"Yes!" She screamed jumping up and down on the bed. Nikola caught her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well in that case; Happy Birthday Alice!"

Nikola's POV

James, Nigel, and Nigel's girlfriend had gotten into Gastown late last night and stayed in a hotel. They arrived at the Sanctuary at around one thirty in the afternoon.

Alice recognized James, but hid behind Helen's many skirts when she saw Griffin and his girlfriend. Nikola reached around and scooped Alice up. She buried her face in his neck as he drew near to Nigel.

"Hello there." Griffin said quietly.

"Say hello, Alice." She shook her head so the invisible man tried a different tactic.

"I hear it's your birthday…" Alice smiled against Nikola's neck. She turned to face Nigel and nodded fiercely.

"I'm tree!" Alice said proudly. Everybody laughed.

Helen's POV

After lunch, Helen brought out the cake, which caused Alice to go into a frenzy. Apparently, Alice liked cake. They ate the cake, which was short lived, and Nikola mentioned presents. By then, Alice was bouncing off the walls.

"Presents? Mommy, you have presents for me?" Alice mounted the couch in Helen's study and threw herself on Helen's lap.

"Yes we do. Would you like to open them?" Alice nodded and Nigel and Nikola disappeared to get the gifts. James came and sat down beside Helen, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Nikola told me about your preterm scare." Helen sighed. She knew Nikola would tell James.

"And?"

"Helen, I'm your doctor. You should have told me."

"Nikola told you."

"Your scare was three weeks ago."

"I'm fine, James."

"You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"Helen…" But before he could continue, Nigel and Nikola came bursting into the office arms full of gifts.

"If it makes you feel better James, you can stay here until I go until labour."

"Well considering, you went into preterm labour, it shouldn't be too long." He said smugly. Helen glared at him. Nikola set his arm fully of gifts at Alice and Helen's feet. She squealed and made to jump off the couch to get them. James caught her though, and set her lightly on the ground.

"Daddy, Mommy, help me!"

"Nikola bent down and looked at Alice sternly.

"What do you say?

"Please."

"Alright, we'll help you. Go sit up by Mommy." Alice ran over to the couch and Helen raised her up beside her.

"Which one do you want to open first?" Helen asked. Alice closed her eyes, pointed her finger and swung her arm back and forth. She stopped suddenly, her finger pointing to a gift covered in shiny blue wrapping paper.

"That one! That one!" Nikola brought it over and placed it on her lap. Her little claws extended and Alice ripped at the paper.

"Alice, Alice, wait!" Helen exclaimed, putting a hand on her daughter's tiny shoulder. Alice looked up; a questioning look on her face.

"Would you like to ask who's giving you this gift?"

"Daddy gave it to me." She said clearly confused.

"No darling; I meant who it is from."

"Oh." Helen gestured to everyone in the room and slowly, looking up at the gift, Alice spoke.

"Who is tis one from?" She asked holding the ripped package up.

"That one's from me and Emma." Nigel said proudly wrapping his arm around his gal. Alice looked up at Helen with an expression that screamed 'Can I open my present now?' Helen nodded and Alice tore through the box. Stopping to careful lift the lid off of the box, Alice screeched when she saw the contents of the box.

Alice pulled out a doll. The doll looked just like Alice. She waved it back and forth in Helen face.

"Look Mommy it's me! It's me!" Helen caught Alice's arms and slowed her bouncing daughter.

"What do you say to Nigel and Emma?"

"Tank you."

Alice proceeded to open all her gifts; a new dress from James; and the rocking horse from Helen and Nikola. She wouldn't get off of the rocking horse until she fell asleep. Helen put her down for a nap and headed down to the infirmary where James had summoned her.

Reaching the infirmary, James had her change into a infirmary gown and sit up on the examination table.

"Have you been having anymore pains?" James asked putting on his medical gloves. Coming to sit on the stool between her legs.

"No." She said unconvincingly.

"None?" Helen sighed deeply.

"A few. Nothing very strong though."

"Helen…"

"For God's sakes James! They're just Braxton Hicks contractions!"

"How do you know that's all they are…"

"Just me; I've been in labour before. I can tell the difference!"

"Calm down Helen! We don't want you going into labour." Fed up, Helen snapped her legs shut, swung her legs over the edge of the examination table, and stepped onto the ground. She turned to James, anger creasing her features.

"James! I am not made of glass!"

"Helen…"

"Not now James. Goodbye." And with that Helen Magnus stormed out of the infirmary, leaving James Watson behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Helen's POV

Helen waddled down the hallway, trying to avoid James. She had made a mistake in telling James he could stay. He constantly following her around making sure her water wasn't broken or that she wasn't in labour.

Helen made it to her and Nikola's room and slammed the door. Nikola walked out of the bathroom and laughed as Helen gave a huff of relief.

"Hiding from James again are we?" Helen nodded as Nikola opened his arms. She walked into his embrace and sighed.

"I cannot wait for this baby to be born. Then I can finally hold it and rock it and James can go home."

"I know what you mean. That man is always criticizing my work. The other day he complained about the EM shield."

"If it makes you feel better, you'll always be my genius."

"I love you."

"I know." Helen slowly pushed Nikola back towards the bed.

"I'm tired. Would you care to take a nap with me, Mister Tesla?"

"I would be honoured."

Nikola's POV

Around midafternoon Helen admitted to having small pains in her lower back. But she only admitted it to him. At dinner, James went out and halfway through dinner Alice was refusing to eat her vegetables; Helen was trying to get her to eat them when a pained expression came over her face. Alice pouted and crossed her arms.

"I no want vegtibles!" Helen looked down at their daughter and sighed.

"Darling…you're excused."

"Yay!" She jumped down and ran from the room. Immediately, Nikola was at Helen's side.

"Helen…?"

"It's the baby…it's time."

"Are you sure? It's still too early!"

"I'm at the end of my eighth month. It's early but it's alright…the baby is safe."

"Let's get you down to the infirmary. I'll see if I can get a hold of James…"

"NO! I…want you to deliver our baby Nikola."

"I don't know how…"

"I don't care! I don't want James bothering me now."

Helen's POV

Helen was wrong before; the preterm labour was nothing compared to this. It was worst much worst.

Nikola's POV

Labour moved slowly. Helen was screaming nonstop. It took two and a half hours after the first contraction for Helen's water to break. By then James was back and watching over Alice because Helen wouldn't let him touch her. Another three hours later and nothing was happening.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Every time Helen screamed, Nikola felt a piece of his heart break. There was nothing he could do to ease his love's pain. Three more hours passed, and after a particularly hard contraction, Helen fell back onto the bed.

"I…I can't do this anymore, Nikola. I can't." Nikola got up and rounded the bed to where Helen was sitting.

"You can do this. Just a couple more."

"How do you know that? I've b…been in labour for eight and a half hours. I can't…AH!" Nikola moved back between Helen's legs. The baby was finally beginning to crown. It took another forty five minutes before Nikola told Helen one more push. Helen screamed louder than anything yet as the baby slid from her body and into Nikola's waiting hands.

It was a little girl; she had a pair of lungs on her. She screamed as soon as she was in Nikola's hands. Nikola placed her on Helen's chest and cut the cord. Helen cradled the baby, crying.

Cleaning off his hands, Nikola pulled a chair over and put a blanket over the baby. Fully sitting down, Nikola looked at his glowing wife and new daughter.

"She beautiful." His wife whispered, still crying, counting all the toes and fingers.

"She looks just like you." Nikola remarked. Helen turned the baby to gaze into her daughter's face.

"She has his nose." She whispered again. Nikola stood and settled himself on the edge of the bed, and hugged Helen.

"Helen…" She looked up at him and smiled.

"No. John may be a monster but he did two good things. He brought us together and gave us her." Nikola nodded and kissed the top of Helen's head. She was right.

"Speaking of her…" Nikola brushed his finger across the baby's soft skin. "…What should we name her?" Helen laughed softly.

"I like Alice but we already have one of those."

"Any other names?"

"I like Ashley."

"That's different."

"I heard one of the children on the street's name was Ashley. I think it's strong yet cute."

"Well, she's adorable and she'll certainly be a strong one. I think Ashley fits her perfectly." Helen leaned down and kissed the baby's head.

"Hello Ashley. I'm your Mommy. This is your Daddy. And we love you very much."

**SO. I don't know if I want this to be the end. I'm writing this for guys so you need to tell me if you want me to continue. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nikola's POV

Alice had been very patient. She hadn't been demanding to see Helen and the new baby like Nikola had expected she would. She waited in the nursery without complaining.

James, however, did complain. He kept bringing Alice down to check on Helen while she was in labour. He insisted that Nikola was going to kill both Helen and the baby. Finally, Helen threatened to rip of James' fingers if he didn't leave. So James waited.

After Ashley was born, Nikola spent several minutes, just him, Helen, and their new daughter. But after several minutes, Helen turned to him. The baby had fallen asleep on Helen's chest.

"You know," She whispered. "We should go and get Alice. I bet she wants to meet her new baby sister." Nikola stroked Helen's cheek.

"I'll go get her."

"Bring James too."

"Helen…"

"Nikola, he was just worried about us…"

"Alright. Fine, I'll go get him. But if he makes one more comment, I cannot be held responsible for what happens to him."

Nikola strode purposely to the nursery. He opened the door and Alice squealed. She ran into Nikola's open arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Nikola laughed and swung Alice around. Alice looked around and frowned.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?"

"Well. I've come to get you. Mommy's downstairs with your little sister."

"OH! Can I see her? Can I see her? Can I, can I, can I?"

"Yes you can. And…" He looked to James, who had his eyes down. "…Uncle James can come to if he keeps his mouth shut." James perked up and the three of them went downstairs to the infirmary.

They reached the room Helen was in. she was nursing the baby, humming to herself. Alice squirmed out of Nikola's arms and ran to the edge of the bed.

Helen's POV

Helen smiled brightly when she noticed her husband and daughter standing in the doorway. Alice wriggled out of Nikola's arms and reached the edge of the bed. Her amber eyes peeked up at her. Nikola came up behind Alice and perched her on the bed.

"Mommy…" She whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"She's so tiny…" Helen laughed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Alice gasped and clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Nikola took his turn to laugh.

"Yes. Now come here." Alice scooted closer. Helen wrapped her arm around her oldest daughter, propping her arm up.

"Alright…" Helen whispered. "…keep this arm up. Now…" Helen balanced her youngest daughter in the other arm, magically manoeuvring Ashley to the other arm. Helen carefully placed Ashley in Alice's arms, holding them up with her own hands.

"Mommy…"

"Yes darling?"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Ashley."

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love Ashley."

"I that's good; she's going to be living with us for a long time."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be the best big sister ever." Alice leaned down and kissed Ashley's forehead. Helen smiled at the scene before her. Then she looked up and saw James standing in the doorway shuffling from foot to foot.

"James." She called and he looked up. "Come here." He did as she said, approaching the bed.

"Alice, can I see Ashley for a moment?" Alice looked up at her with eyes that pleaded he not to take her sister away, but her little head bobbed up and down. Helen scooped Ashley up, and slowly handed her to James. He gasped quietly when she was fully in his arms.

"James, I would like you to meet our daughter, Ashley. The one Nikola didn't kill." She didn't bother to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Helen, I am truly sorry. The fact of the matter is, I don't think Nikola could have killed you. I was just worried. You were in labour for eight and a half hours."

"I was fine, James. Nikola took wonderful care of me."

"About that," Nikola poked his head from around James. "Helen, when we have our next child, I don't care if you hate him or want to rip off his fingers, James will deliver it. I am not doing it ever again." Helen raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what make you think we'll have more children?"

"I thought you wanted a big family. And either way, with our love life, there will definitely be at least one more baby."

"Well, then. I guess it's settled." Nikola smiled.

"Yes, yes it is. I would like a boy…"

"I am not going to think of more children when I just gave birth to this one."

"Alright, alright. We'll come back to this subject in a couple of months." He said teasingly. James handed Ashley back and Helen put her sleeping baby in the basinet beside the bed. Alice cuddled close to Helen's side and closed her eyes.

"Mommy, I'm tired."

"Then you should go to bed darling."

"I want to sleep with you."

"Honey, Mommy needs her rest. The baby will wake up soon and Mommy will need to feed the baby. How about I take you upstairs and you can sleep with me?" Nikola said, coming to stand beside the bed. Alice looked up at Helen and then back to Nikola.

"Okay." She leaned up and kissed Helen on the cheek.

"Night Mommy."

"Good night sweetheart." Helen pecked her daughter's cheek and Alice turned and opened her tiny arms to Nikola. Her husband picked her up and then leaned in to kiss her.

"Get a good sleep love. I'll come and check on you and Ashley later." Helen nodded and Nikola and Alice left the room. James stood waiting until they were gone before he spoke.

"Helen," He said coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yes James?" he reached down and took her hand in his.

"I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. Getting married, having a young daughter, starting a new Sanctuary, and giving birth to a baby. You make it all look so easy." Helen scoffed.

"Easy. Right. You should try it and see it's not so easy."

"But would you really prefer it to be easy?" Helen shook her head and grinned.

"No. But I'm happy and that's what matters."

"Exactly. Well, now that little Ashley is born, I should be getting back to London. Who knows what kind of mischief MacRae has gotten into while I've been gone." Helen laughed lightly and squeezed James' hand.

"Even though you were incorrigible while you were here, it was nice to see you again James." He nodded, and kissed Helen on the cheek before standing.

"Get a good night's rest. You deserve it." And with that, James left. Helen leaned deeper into the bed and sighed. The rush of the day was finally over. Helen closed her eyes for about a second when Ashley let out an ear piercing cry.

'_Here we go…_' Helen thought as she picked her daughter up, rocking her, cooing to her, trying to get little Ashley to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**I thought I was done with this story, but I realized that I hadn't solved the problem of a certain someone…**

* * *

><p>Nikola's POV<p>

It had been two years since Ashley had been born. She was two and Alice was now five. Ashley was a very spirited young girl. While she wore skirts, she acted like a boy. Fooling around with the abnormals, running and spent time wrestling with Nikola. Neither Helen nor Nikola minded. They loved that their daughter was just like her mother.

Helen and Nikola were in the kitchen when Ashley toddled in, running straight into Helen's legs.

"Mummeee!" Helen steadied herself against the counter, before she picked Ashley up, and kissed her daughter. Nikola stroked her golden locks.

"Hello, darling."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I founded a new friend!"

"Oh, really? And where is this new friend?"

"He is at the front door! He's really tall and he has a funny mark on his cheek. I found him when I was playing outside! I wanted to let him in but, I couldn't reach the gate handle…" She said pouting. Helen looked up at him, worry creasing her features. They headed to her office, finding Alice, and put both of their daughters on the couch.

"Don't move. Stay here until Mommy and I get back. Don't move." Nikola said, before he and Helen headed down to the front gate.

But when they got there, no one was there. Helen sighed and hugged Nikola.

"I thought…" Helen whispered. Nikola hugged her tighter. They had taught their daughters to always tell the truth. While Ashley may have just dreamed up this 'friend', her description sounded just like John. Helen had still been having nightmares about John. The EM shield had been acting weird lately, phasing on and off. She was afraid that one day he would just pop in and take the girls, or worse.

"I know…it's alright…it's alright…"

* * *

><p>Helen's POV<p>

It had been a month since Ashley had seen her 'friend' at the gate. But Helen was still jumpy. She knew it had been John at the door. The only reason he had left was because he was waiting for the right time. And Helen had no idea when that would be. She lay on the couch reading in her office when Alice came in.

"Mommy…I need help!"

"Oh, and what do you need help with?"

"I can't read this word!" Alice pointed to the word, 'officer.'

"Sound it out…" But before Alice could sound the word out, Nikola came running in, nose bleeding.

"Nikola, what happened…?"

"Helen, grab Alice now!" Helen stood up, grabbing Alice and holding her close.

"Nikola, what's wrong?" But Nikola didn't need to answer. He didn't need to answer because the person walking in the room answered the question. John Druitt sauntered in, holding Ashley, tickling her under the chin.

"Helen, your little girl is so precious…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"John…" Helen breathed.

"Hello my love." He said, bouncing Ashley on his hip. If he wasn't a murderer, the scene would have been sweet; instead of menacing.

"Mommy look! It's my friend!" Ashley squealed wrapping her tiny arms around John's neck. Helen rushed over and grabbed Ashley from john, holding both of her daughters in her arms. Ashley pouted and crossed her arms, not liking being taken from her 'friend.' While Alice, had been whimpering since she saw John and buried her face in Helen's shoulder.

"You heard the girl Helen; I'm her friend." Nikola stepped between them, fully vamped. He pushed Helen and the girls back, and then turned back to John.

"Back off." He growled. John smirked and punched Nikola in the face. He then picked him up off of the floor and threw him across the room.

"Daddy!" Both of the girls cried at once. Helen quickly moved herself and the girls over to her desk.

"Stay under my desk. Do not move. Alice, if that mans comes over here, you draw out your claws. You scratch and bite and kick. Do you understand? You do not move." The girls hugged each other close and nodded. Helen reached up and into her desk drawer. She pulled out her gun from the hidden compartment and moved around her desk. Helen attempted to aim at John, but he and Nikola were tangled together, deep in a fight. Helen waited, not wanting to hit her husband. Vampire or no, Nikola was taking quite a beating and a bullet wound would definitely slow him down for a while.

Nikola rolled away and picked up John, throwing him into the fireplace. Helen took aim and fired, but missed. John growled and snatched Nikola's ankle and yanked him to the ground.

He stood, pulling Nikola with him. He flicked out his blade and held it to the very beaten Nikola's throat. Helen froze. Her mind flashed back to the night she had confronted him and he had killed that poor woman.

"Well, well, well. The great Helen Magnus frozen in fear. That's something I never thought I'd see." Druitt sneered.

"John…" She began slowly, regaining herself.

"Let me guess; you want to help me." Helen didn't speak. She was over helping John. Helen cocked her gun and John smirked. She fired as John flicked his wrist; bring the knife across Nikola's throat. The bullet she had fired missed as John teleported away. Helen watched as the blood sprayed from Nikola's throat.

"Nikola!" Helen made to moved towards her husband but was stopped when she felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and felt herself being thrown onto the couch.

One hand firmly held her down against the couch, while the other came to clasp around her neck. Helen's eyes widened and her hand flew to her neck, trying to shove John's hand away. But as she fought back, John brought his other hand down, swatting away her hands before pressing down on the hand already on her neck. Helen felt her lungs burning and she started gasping for breath.

"J…J…John…" John just smirked and pressed harder.

"Imagine Nikola's surprise when he wakes up and finds his lovely wife dead…" She was sure John had said something else but she couldn't hear him. Her vision was fluttering and her fighting hands dropped limp.

But just as she was about to blackout completely, John growled and let go of her, swinging his arm back hitting whatever was behind him.

Helen sat up, breathing deeply. She noticed Nikola was still lying on the floor. The only other people in the room were…at that moment a scream answered Helen's thoughts.

"Ashley!" John hovered over her, punching her hard in the face. As Helen scrambled for her gun, she noticed her favourite letter opener was lodged into John's shoulder blade.

Picking up her gun, Helen knew what had to happen. She took aim.

"Mommy!" Helen turned and saw Alice standing by the desk.

"Alice! What did I tell you? Get back under the desk!"

"But…"

"Now Alice!" Alice nodded and cowered back behind the desk, while Helen turned back to John.

"John!" He turned; a cruel grin on his face. Helen took notice of the blood dripping off his fist. Her daughter's blood. She had had enough. Helen fired and in that spilt second John was frozen; having no idea what was going on. The bullet soared and lodged itself in his skull. Helen fired again sending the bullet through his oesophagus.

John collapsed and Helen raced forward to her lifeless daughter's body.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Ashley!" Helen leaned carefully over her daughter, blocking out everything else. Little Ashley lay broken and bloody on the floor. Helen slowly put her fingers on her daughter's neck, scared of what she might find.

She waited for a pulse and after a long moment Helen felt a flutter under her fingertips. She heard herself give a sob of relief as she brushed a strand of hair away from Ashley's face.

Helen was slowly lifting her youngest into her arms when she heard someone groan. She turned and saw Nikola standing on shaky legs.

"Helen? What happened?" He said, spotting John bleeding out onto the carpet. She didn't say anything but when he saw Ashley, he straightened, his strength growing.

"We need to get her down to the infirmary." Helen said, her voice stronger than she thought possible. Nikola moved wordlessly over to her and took Ashley into his arms, speeding from the room.

Helen stood slowly and turned her attention to the wailing she had blocked out. She moved past the desk and leaned down. Alice's little body shook violently as she cried, hugging herself.

"Alice…" Helen called quietly. Alice's eyes popped open and she lunged at Helen. She caught her and held Alice close, standing up. She winced as Alice's tiny claws dug through the fabric of her dress and into her skin.

"Shhhh…it's alright…" Helen rubbed small circles on her back as they moved past the desk. Alice peeked over Helen's shoulder as they left the room and saw John's body. She screamed which turned into a whimper and her claws sunk deeper.

"M…mommy, he's…he's ruining the carpet…" Helen would have laughed if she knew her oldest daughter was not traumatized.

They made there was down to the infirmary and found Nikola hooking Ashley up it IVs of all sorts. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet. Just so everyone knows I wouldn't kill off little Ashley! If you've read my other stories you known I've killed off others and just today one of my best friends called me a 'fictional murderer.' So at the moment I'm all for people living…<strong>


End file.
